


straight to you

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: In which all sorts of things conspire to ruin Bambam’s Valentine’s Day plan, including Bambam himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollyeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeo/gifts).



> Thank you so much to D & E for reading this over for me, and to N for the prompt!

Bambam is finally going to do it. He’s going to ask Yugyeom out.

“Right before Valentine’s Day?” Jimin asks doubtfully when he confides in her. “Isn’t that kind of cliché?”

“It’s _romantic_ ,” Bambam corrects her. “It’s perfect.”

“If that’s your real reason.”

Bambam frowns. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Bambam.” Jimin sighs patiently. “How many times this week have you asked me why Yerin was over at Yugyeom’s on Saturday?”

“Not that many,” Bambam protests.

“Yeah, because you’ve been asking Lisa, too. We talk, you know!”

“I’m just curious! Yugyeom didn’t tell me anything about it, and he tells me everything.” Yugyeom hadn’t even been the one to tell Bambam about spending the day with Yerin: instead Bambam had heard about it from Jimin herself, who had let it slip while talking about her own weekend plans. It’s weird when he doesn’t tell Bambam things. Especially since this is about pretty, nice, smart, talented Yerin, who Yugyeom admires so much and is so close to. 

Bambam doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like it at all.

Jimin grips his shoulders, leaning in close. “Bambam,” she says firmly, “for the _last time_ , Yerin likes Heejun.”

“So?” Bambam argues, as always. “They’re not dating. She could change her mind. And why would she pick anybody over Yugyeom?”

“That’s not even the real point! Yugyeom wouldn’t pick anybody over _you_.”

Bambam’s stomach flips, the way it always does when Jimin or Lisa insist that Yugyeom likes Bambam as much as Bambam likes him; the way it always does when he catches Yugyeom looking at him in a way that almost makes him believe them. 

But he’s hesitated until now because… well, because Yugyeom is his best friend. What if all the looks and the touches and the overwhelming affection he’s always bestowed on Bambam _are_ just friendship? It’s not like Bambam acted any differently before he realized his feelings for Yugyeom went so far beyond friendship, after all. 

Bambam’s not easily frightened, by any means, but he doesn’t like taking risks when it comes to the people he loves. Especially Yugyeom. But now… what if this is his last chance? 

_That’s_ a risk he can’t take.

 

 

 

 

Friday arrives at last.

Bambam buys Yugyeom flowers. Flowers are good, right? If Yugyeom were the one confessing to Bambam, Bambam would like to get flowers. They’re pretty, and Bambam likes pretty things.

He momentarily sets aside the fantasy of Yugyeom telling him he wants to be with him, a mammoth bouquet in his arms and his heart in his eyes, and goes about selecting his bouquet. There are a lot of elegent red, white, and pink arrangements specifically for Valentine’s Day, but Bambam ends up going with a bright, multicolored one instead. It seems like something that would suit Yugyeom more.

He picks it up before school, and takes way too long to arrange the flowers just right. He doesn’t want it to fall or be crushed. He doesn’t want anything to go wrong.

He’s running late enough that he expects Yugyeom to be at their usual table already, but he isn’t. Neither is Yerin, Bambam notices, and tries not to panic.

“Have you guys seen Yugyeom?” he asks once Jimin and Lisa stop fussing over his bouquet.

They glance at each other, then shake their heads. “And before you ask,” Jimin says, rolling her eyes, “Yerin texted me. She’s talking to Heejun.”

“ _Talking_ ,” Lisa says meaningfully. 

Bambam breathes a sigh of relief, ignoring their ensuing giggles. Now all he has to worry about is finding Yugyeom.

But the bell to head to class finally rings, and Yugyeom still hasn’t arrived. Bambam slips his phone out of his pocket and sends a hasty text: _where r u?_

_sick ):_ , is Yugyeom’s response. _flu idk_

_ill get ur hw_

_< 3 <3_

Home sick. It’s okay. Bambam can adapt. _He_ might get sick from dealing with nerves all day, but it’ll give him more time to perfect his plan. And the flowers will be an even better idea now. Yugyeom can use the mood boost. He’s the worst at being sick.

“New plan,” he tells Jimin, who’s walking with him to their adjoining lockers, as always.

Jimin’s eyes narrow. “If you changed your mind about asking Yugyeom out _again_ , I’m gonna hit you with those flowers.”

“I didn’t! I just can’t yet. He’s home sick.” Bambam pauses as a sudden thought occurs to him. “That’s not some kind of sign, is it?”

“I swear to God-” Jimin begins, raising her hand, and Bambam quickly puts the bouquet between them as a shield.

 

 

 

 

Bambam never likes it when Yugyeom is sick, either. They have two classes and lunch together, and meet in the halls every chance they get. Going through the whole day without keeping an eye out for the sight of Yugyeom towering over everyone else and looking for Bambam just as eagerly always feels strange.

Bambam diligently collects Yugyeom’s classwork and drives right to Yugyeom’s house after school. He has a whole catalog of all the gossip Yugyeom missed out on—there’s so much that Bambam could barely keep up with it, and texting it all is going to be impossible—and the bouquet on the front passenger seat, still alive thanks to his homeroom teacher keeping them in one of her spare coffee mugs for the day. 

He has a revised Valentine’s Day surprise plan, too: he’ll take the homework up, talk to Yugyeom for a few minutes, then pretend he forgot something in the car and bring the flowers in. He’ll hold off on the confessing his feelings part, obviously, but he wants to do something for Yugyeom today.

He’s expecting Yugyeom’s mother to answer the door, but instead it’s his brother, home from school for the weekend.

“Hey, welcome to the infirmary,” Yugyeom’s brother says dryly. 

Bambam smiles. “How’s Yugyeom? I brought his homework.”

“Sleeping, I think. Here, I’ll take those. Mom’s out getting food.”

Bambam hands the books over, and peers past him to where the staircase is just barely visible. So close, yet so far. “Are you sure he’s asleep? I can check.”

“Don’t do it,” Yugyeom’s brother tells him. “Save yourself while you still can. You know Yugyeom wouldn’t want you to get sick.”

“I know, but…”

Yugyeom’s brother laughs, giving Bambam’s shoulder a quick squeeze. “Don’t worry, he’ll be okay in a few days. Oh, hey, hold on. Mom told me to give you something. Wait here.”

Bambam is tempted to make a run for Yugyeom’s room while he can, but he knows Yugyeom’s brother is right: Yugyeom would hate it if Bambam got sick because of him. And Bambam doesn’t want to wake him up. He’ll ask Yugyeom’s brother to give Yugyeom the flowers, then wait to see Yugyeom until Yugyeom texts him, bored and needing company. Yugyeom is the worst at being sick.

Yugyeom’s brother is back in a minute with a neatly wrapped box, which he holds out to Bambam. “He made chocolates, can you believe it?” he asks with a grin. “Mom asked me to get them to you. I think they’re for someone named Yerin?”

Bambam’s heart plummets as fast as it had soared, the whiplash literally breathtaking. It takes a few seconds before he remembers how to talk, and he’s not entirely sure what response he gets out, but it must be perfectly normal because Yugyeom’s brother just smiles.

“He’ll call you when he’s feeling better,” he says. “I know how you guys are. He’ll want to see you.”

“Yeah, sure,” Bambam says, forcing a smile. Except for the part where now he’s sure Yugyeom would rather see Yerin instead.

 

 

 

 

Two days pass and Bambam still doesn’t get more than the occasional text message from Yugyeom. The chocolates, meanwhile, sit on the corner of his desk, buried under a few sweaters but still taunting him, like a delicious version of The Tell-Tale Heart.

Bambam doesn’t know what to do. He can’t give the chocolates to Yerin. If Yugyeom made them for her because he wants to ask her out, he will want to give them to her himself. But he _can’t_ , because now she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend she made chocolates for. Does that mean she and Yugyeom are compatible, after all, if they both thought of the same straight-out-of-a-Korean-drama confession strategy?

Bambam hadn’t thought about making chocolates. The flowers he had bought Yugyeom are downstairs, since Bambam had given them to his mother after he got home and discovered the bouquet still in the passenger seat, forgotten in the wake of his astonishment. And he can’t give them to Yugyeom if Yugyeom wants someone else, right? Bambam can’t tell Yugyeom about his feelings now, not when he knows it's hopeless. He doesn’t want things to be awkward between them, not when they’ve always been so easy.

But no matter how hard he thinks about it, the chocolates aren’t going away and Yugyeom is barely messaging him at all. Yugyeom must have seen Yerin posting about dating Heejun by now. Does he know Bambam has the chocolates? Does he know Bambam knows he was planning to give them to Yerin? Maybe he’s embarrassed. Maybe…

After Bambam’s thoughts circle one too many times, he finally calls on the one other person he can always run anything by: Jimin.

They meet at their favorite gelato place Sunday evening, though Bambam can barely bring himself to touch his. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he says abruptly as soon as they claim a table.

Jimin sighs. “What happened?”

Bambam pours out the whole story. By the end of it Jimin is staring at him, dumbfounded, her spoonful of gelato suspended in midair.

“What do I do?” Bambam asks miserably. “He was going to ask her out, but he can’t now-”

“He wasn’t going to ask Yerin out!” Jimin interrupts.

Bambam blinks at her. “But the chocolates-”

“Bambam, listen.” She drops the spoon, resting her hand on his arm. “We lied to you.”

“What?”

“Me and Lisa. We know what Yerin was doing at Yugyeom’s last week.”

Bambam swallows hard, his heart already pounding. They knew? And they lied to him? That can only mean… “What?” he whispers.

“ _Making chocolates_ ,” Jimin says. “Yerin gave some to Heejun when she asked him out, remember? Yugyeom’s brother must have heard his mom wrong or something. They weren’t _for_ Yerin. ”

Oh, god. Heart pounding is a major understatement for what’s happening in Bambam’s chest right now. He absently wonders if it’s possible for high school seniors to have love life induced heart attacks. “Who were they for?” he chokes out. 

Jimin sighs heavily. “ _Really_?” she demands, swatting the back of his head. “You! Yugyeom likes _you_.”

Bambam swallows. If that’s true, if she’s really right, if Yugyeom made the chocolates for Bambam because he was going to ask him out, if Yugyeom knows Bambam has them… Does he know Bambam thought they were for Yerin? What does he think Bambam is thinking right now? “Oh, shit,” he says at last.

“Pretty much,” Jimin confirms. “What are you gonna do?”

Bambam just shakes his head. This time he doesn't have any ideas at all.


End file.
